Emerald Rider Appeares
by Zashalamel
Summary: Chappy 13 be up later this week, rate and review chap 12 :D
1. table of contents

Table of Contents

1: Dream turns real

2: Welcome to Alageasia!

3: Hatchling

4: So many names

5: I Am A Rider!

6: magic

7: where to get a sword

8: Du WeldenVarden

9: Thorn and Murtagh

10: Changing of name

11: Love

12: Shurikan's secret.

13: his worlds other rider

14: weakness.

15: His Heart of hearts

16: true connection

17: riders UNITE

18: final request

19: departure

20: Epilogue: new ruler.

21: Authors Note


	2. Dream turns real

**Disclaimer: I don't own the inheritance cycle Christopher Paolini does. I only own my character**

**Chapter: 1**

Orion Black was lying on his bed reading the latest Inheritance cycle book _Brisingr. _"Man, I wish it was possible to travel to worlds in books." He whispered to himself. He set the book on the shelf after marking his page. And collapsed on his bed his dreams filled with dragons, and dark kings. One dream he had was the most vivid he'd ever had.

"_Orion wake up your needed." A voice told him. It was vaguely familiar, "ok." He mumbled sleep clogging his voice and eyes. Rubbing his eyes he sat up and looked around, the walls seemed to be made out of stone. The bed looked like burlap maybe. He got up and stretched. He was wearing what looked like silver armor. "Ok odd enough, I wake up to be wearing armor?" he shrugged it off and went out the door. "Oh Orion up faster than normal I see." Said a boy standing just outside the door. "Tell me where am I needed on this day?" he asked the kid. "Well sir, it was Eragon who sent for you so I don't really know." The kid told Orion. "Thank you." Was all Orion said. He arrived at the door to Eragon's room and knocked. "Come in." was the reply. He opened "greetings Eragon Shadeslayer." He said bowing a little. "Please don't bow to me Orion, we're friends." Eragon smiled and gestured to a seat in the corner of the room close to himself. Orion sat down. "So might I ask why you asked me here this day friend?" he asked leaning forward. "Well we need o put something in your possession for the time being, we finally obtained it. And you are the best person for the protection of the last dragon egg." Eragon said. "Are you sure I'm ok for this job? I mean I'm clumsy!" Orion almost yelled in surprise. "Calm yourself." Eragon said. "I know it's shocking but you have to realize the importance of it, you are the only one left who can protect it." He told Orion. _

The dream ended he slept dreamless for the rest of the night. He woke in the morning to find an Emerald green egg on the foot of his bed. "Oh my god." He whispered. Under the egg was a note.

_Orion,_

_We entrust this egg to you, as you are our only hope keep it safe, you need to reach __Alagaesia! Be at Hyde Park tonight at midnight we will transport you there._

_Eragon _

Hyde Park? He asked himself. He shrugged. "Ok than, guess I'm going to Alagaesia." He said out loud. "Could be worse." He looked at the egg, "Now it'd be odd if you hatched for me." He told it. He got up and got dressed. Not much to do on a Saturday in London. So he went to the library and read for a while. By noon he was bored of the books so he put it back and made to take his leave. "Bye Mrs. Brown." He said goodbye to the librarian. He turned onto King St. and proceeded to head to Hyde Park even though he had twelve hours to go he could wait.

He was good at waiting once he waited for 15 hours at his house waiting for a book to arrive by mail. So he could manage a mere twelve. He was glad he brought _Brisingr _with him. He had just started reading it and would no doubt finished with it by midnight. At 11:30 he put the book down having just read the last page. "I'm sorry to hear about Oromis and Glaedr." He whispered to the air. He saw a figure appear in a bright flash. "Orion?" the voice asked. "Yes it is I." Orion said in a shaky voice. "Good, I hope you have the egg with you." The voice said to him. "Yes of course its right here." He said pulling it out from under his shirt. "I'm sorry forgetting my manners I'm Eragon Shadeslayer." He told Orion. "A pleasure to meet you Dragon Rider." Orion said to Eragon. "Likewise, Orion." The greetings aside, Orion asked. "So how are we getting back to Alagaesia?" Eragon replied, "By a thing your world might know as teleportation." "How do you know so much about my world Eragon?" Orion asked standing up and stretching. _Twelve hours of sitting doesn't help your muscles. _He thought. "You are not the only person from your world in Alagaesia; there was also a Rider from your world." Eragon explained. "So shall we go?" he asked after a brief pause. "Yes let's go." Orion said. _You'd think I'd be freaked out by this._ "Now grasp my arm lightly and think with your entire mind 'Alagaesia!'" Eragon told him and he did. He felt an odd tingling in his entire body. Clutching the egg in one arm and Eragon's arm in the other.

A bright light consumed them as they were whisked away. He saw glimpses of other things as well. One looked like the _Hogwarts express. _From Harry Potter. They appeared in front of what Orion thought might have been Tronjheim in Farthen Dur. "Eragon is this Tronjheim?" he asked. "Yes you're correct it is." Eragon said when a great cry sounded through out the mountain. "Saphira." Orion whispered. Eragon laughed. "Right again my friend."

**A/N: this is my first Eragon Fanfic, Please review and hope ya'll like it**


	3. Welcome to Alageasia!

_2: Welcome to Alageasia!_

_Welcome back little one. _Saphira said. _Thank you._ Eragon said as she landed in front of them. "This is Orion the egg carrier." He told her. Orion felt Saphira touch his mind. _Welcome, Egg carrier, I am the last free dragon._ He told him. _The pleasure is mine, Saphira Brightscales. _He said and gave her permission to be in his mind so they could talk and not have Eragon be a spokes person. "Where can I sleep? I'm so tired." Orion asked. Eragon replied. "Patience my friend, you've only just arrived" "forgive me; it's been a long day." Orion said. _No need to be forgiven friend, you have indeed had a lot of information in this short amount of time. _Saphira said to him. _Thank you Saphira._

Orion told her. "I don't understand how the books in my world are about you guys." He said to Eragon. "Well the Person you know as Christopher Paolini is a high member of the Varden, he was originally brought here as egg carrier, for Saphira's egg. So he decided to write about us after she hatched." Eragon explained. They walked in silence for a time Orion taking in his surroundings all the while. They reached a door big enough for Saphira then pushed it open with her snout. "This is the Riders quarters; you will have the privilege to sleep here while we're in the city. Tomorrow you will meet King Orik and the Varden leader, Lady Nasuada." Eragon explained. "Sounds like a plan to me." Orion said smiling. "I just want you to know, that whatever happens from here-on-out I don't regret coming with you." He told them.

Walking up to Eragon he held out his hand. "Thank you." He said as Eragon grasped it and they shook hands. "No, thank you Orion with out you we'd have no one to keep the egg safe." He told Orion. With that said they went to separate beds. Saphira curled up at the foot of Eragon's bed and said. _G'night little ones_. "Night Saphira." Orion and Eragon said together. Orion looked at the egg. _Hatch for me._ He wished. Though he knew it would choose who it hatched for there was still a chance it'd be him. He crept into sleep eventually dreamless surprisingly. He was woken in the morning to see Eragon on the edge of his own bed. "Morning Orion." He said. "Mhm." He mumbled pulling the covers off. Dressed in a new tunic at the foot or his bed. "Well at least it's big enough to hide the egg under my shirt and still be unnoticeable." He said turning and showing Eragon and Saphira. "Yeah that can be a useful thing." Eragon joked. _Yeah very useful._ Saphira said laughing. "Ahh come on you guys give me a break, I'm new to this you know." He said than started laughing himself. Getting back to his seriousness Eragon said. "So first you will meet King Orik. Than you will meet Lady Nasuada. Then we shall eat." Orion looked at him. "Ok than." Was all he said.

They walked down the same corridor as last night but this time taking different routes. They reached another door big enough for Saphira. It opened, inside there was a circular table, twelve seats ten of which were already filled. At one chair was what Orion suspected was Orik said, "Shadeslayer! Saphira! And the new egg carrier! Welcome." Orion replied, "Thank you for your hospitality my lord." Bowing he looked up. "Please, I'll have nothing of 'lord' or bowing to me; I'm just a normal dwarf who was appointed king. Now Eragon please sit and make yourself comfortable we've got a meeting to commence." Eragon and Orion sat and Saphira sat behind them. "Now, the Dwarves are in alliance with the Varden as you know, we just took over the next step to Uru' Baen, we hope to be there in the next half a year or so." Orik began. "Only with good fighting, and hardly any losses, the egg Orion carries will hopefully hatch in that time, if it does than I have plenty of time to train the new rider." Eragon added. "Correct Eragon, with good outcomes and the prospect of a new rider, we will take down Galbatorix!" Orik agreed. The meeting went on like that for two hours, in which time Orion almost fell back to sleep.

He was alerted by Eragon saying, "the meetings over, come friend time to meet Lady Nasuada." As they walked Saphira said, _Orik is worried._ _Rightly so._ Orion added. _And thus are a lot of people. _Eragon finished. They walked back to the Riders quarters to find Nasuada sitting on one of the beds. "Eragon you're here!" she exclaimed. "I could say the same for you." He replied. "Orion the egg carrier, pleasure to meet you!" "The pleasure's all mine m'lady." He said bowing for the second time that day. She waved him down. "You're being modest. May I see the egg?" She asked. "certainly." He said pulling it out from under his shirt and handing it to her. "Beautiful as ever I see." She said setting it on the bed carefully. "Now let me be the first to say, Welcome to Alageasia!" the rest of the conversation went as far as if the egg hatched for him. He told her he hoped it would because seeing the bond between Eragon and Saphira; he'd love to have that kind of bond. After she left with quick goodbyes, they went and ate and Eragon gave Orion a tour of Tronjheim. That night he slept dreamless once again ready for another day as the fabled egg carrier.


	4. Hatchling

3: Hatchling.

When Orion woke up the next morning, Eragon wasn't there. A note was on his bed.

_Orion, _

_Saphira is outside waiting for you, we have something to discuss._

_Eragon, _

_P.S. Saphira knows the way._

"Well ok than." He said he dressed in both patchwork shirt and pants. As was told Saphira was out side. _Morning Orion._ She greeted him. _G'morning to you as well Saphira._ He replied _we are going to meet Eragon outside of the city, and you'll have to ride me there._ She told him as she stretched out a leg to help him up. She walked out the same tunnels as the first night he arrived when they were in the open air she said, _hold on tight, and make sure you don't drop him._ He knew 'him' meant the egg. Saphira leaped up, spread her wings and flew to their destination.

About a half hour later they landed. As Orion clambered off of her Eragon stepped out from behind a rock. "Good day to you Orion, I hope you enjoyed the flight with Saphira." He said shaking Orion's hand. "I do thank you both for letting me ride her" he said sitting on the ground. He had a feeling they were gonna be there awhile. "So you must be wondering why we're here of all places, the egg as you know is the only male dragon left in existence the care of him is very important. I know you realize this, I just want you to know that the dragon, he wants to hatch for you but he feels you may not be up to it." Eragon said aware it was pissing off Orion. "Please do not accuse me of not bein' up to it!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Orion, I understand you're pissed, but it's not me it's him." Eragon said gesturing to the egg. "I'm sorry Eragon, I'm ready, can you teach me to swear it in the ancient language?" Orion asked calming down. For the next twenty minutes, Orion learned to swear it in the ancient language. He finally got it. "I Orion Black swear that I'm ready to be a Dragon Rider." And that was that. 5 minutes later the egg began to shake and crack. It split a baby emerald dragon hatched out of the egg. "I'm proud to call you Shur'Tugal Orion." Eragon said.

Orion stuck out his hand to be marked with the _**gedwëy ignasia**_ after it was all said and done they headed back towards the city. It took longer because two are heavier than one obviously. They arrived back just after noon. "Good timing." Orion said. Smiling at the little one he walked into the mountain. When they arrived back at the riders quarters Eragon said. "You can now call this place home as long as you're in the city. As a rider, now I've got to let Orik and Nasuada that we've got a new rider." And he rushed out. _In a hurry much?_ Saphira laughed. "Maybe so." Orion said. As he lay in his be he soon became frustrated because the names, there were so many of them he couldn't settle on a name. Two hours later he had such a headache when Eragon came back. "They both send there congrats." He said lying on his bed. He soon fell asleep.


	5. So Many Names

4: So many names!

Later that day when Eragon had woken they had food delivered because they didn't want to go out into the dining hall. And Orion wanted time to spend with his dragon. He was only a few hours old but he felt tremendous love for the little one. After dinner he told Eragon. "I've never felt love for someone like I do now, ever. Does that make me a bad person?" Eragon replied, "No you've just realized your dragon means the world to you." That made Orion feel much better. As he thought about names a few hours after dinner, he finally got one. "Ranth'Ur! That will be your name little one. Eragon does that name work?" he asked. "Yes it works; it's a name ain't it?" Eragon smiled laughing his ass off. "What in the fuck is so funny Eragon?" Orion said than busted up also, who would ask if a name is OK? Than he thought, Me. _Oh Saphira why aren't you laughing with us?_ Orion asked her. _Because I don't find it that funny._ She replied simply and he and Eragon calmed down. _Orion._ His name was spoken in a voice almost identical to his brother Jesse he looked at Ranth'ur. _You spoke little one._ "Eragon, how long did it take Saphira to say her first word?" he asked. "Two months." Eragon replied. "I think he's accelerated his own growth because he knows the importance of the situation at hand. In this fact he might be full grown in about two weeks." He continued. "Can dragons do that?" Orion asked. "Oh yes they certainly can. And it's happened before." Was the reply. "With Thorn?" Orion asked. _Yes with Thorn, but in his case the poor dragon was forced into it. _Saphira said finishing what Eragon was about to say. As he took this in, Orion lay on the bed with Ranth'Ur on his chest sleeping. He thought about what being a Rider was truly going to be like. Strange, exciting, scary, no scratch that, totally terrifying. At points; as the day progressed he couldn't think of where to get a sword. He looked at Eragon who was stroking Saphira. "Eragon where do I get my riders sword?" he asked. "In time my friend, for now lets focus on getting you and Ranth'Ur prepared for being rider and dragon." Eragon said still stroking Saphira's scales on her neck. Orion then had some meat ordered for him and Ranth'Ur. The dragon's was raw, where Orion's was almost raw but still cooked. He always had a thing for extra rare meat. _Good food Orion._ Ranth'Ur said burping. Orion chuckled. _Yes little one it is._ He looked into his sparkling emerald eyes and felt love, unconditional never ending love. And he knew Ranth'Ur felt the same way. Orion looked outside it was dark and the moon was just rising. "Day went fast Eragon." He said. "Aye it did." Eragon said. "Be ready to get up early tomorrow, because then we train." Eragon said and slipped under his covers. Orion lay there thinking about how his training would be. Soon after he drifted off to sleep.


	6. I AM A RIDER!

_5: I AM A RIDER!!_

As was told, Orion was woken up that morning before sunrise. "We have work to do Orion, get Ranth'Ur awake and meet me in the hall." It was Eragon. "O-Ok." He mumbled from sleep. _Wake up Ranth'Ur we have training to do._ The baby dragon opened one emerald eye. _Ok Orion let's really become rider and dragon._ Ranth'Ur said. "Wow your growth is really sped up." Orion said. _I'm bigger too._ He chuckled. it was true, he was at least a foot bigger than last night. _Shall we show them what we're made of?_ E asked his dragon. _Lets give them a run for there money._ Ranth'Ur said laughing evilly. Together they walked out the room into the corridor where Eragon was there as he said he'd be. "Where's Saphira?" Orion asked. "Outside the city, Waiting." Eragon said. "OK shall we get going?" Orion asked him. "Yes we shall after you two eat. Ranth'Ur had given Eragon permission into his mind the previous night. _Good morning Ranth'Ur emerald one._ Eragon greeted him. _Good morning Eragon Shadeslayer, I see you already have a nickname for me._ Ranth'Ur laughed and the three of us walked out of the city Saphira was there sitting on her haunches. _Welcome you three._ She greeted us; we than greeted her.

As the days dragged on, Ranth'Ur got even bigger and in two weeks as Eragon predicted he was big enough to ride. Two weeks to the day that their training began Ranth'Ur breathed his first jet of Emerald fire. When it happened Orion was so proud he could barely contain himself. _YOU DID IT!_ He bellowed with his mind. _Yes Orion I did I'm just as happy as you are._ Ranth'Ur replied and Orion knew he'd made a great wise choice to swear in the ancient language that he was ready to be a rider.

The next day went by fast, they didn't do much, more sword training with Eragon and then Saphira took Ranth'Ur flying for their first maneuvers test. He passed with flying colors. Orion on the other hand didn't. But just barely failed; because he made the mistake of leaving his chest open to attack and Eragon 'killed' him. But other than that he did perfect. He was a fast learner and couldn't wait to do magic. Hough it could kill him he still wanted to do it, because it was a part of being a rider.

**A/N: ALRIGHT HERE'S CHAPTER 5 ENJOY, AND FOR THE LOVE OF WHATEVER GOD EXCISTS, ****REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**


	7. Magic

6: Magic

After a while of sword training from Eragon, and Ranth'Ur's training with Saphira, the day came when it was time to learn magic, "OK Orion, time for magic. I'm going to start you off with a simple test my master had me do my magic lessons." Eragon began while Saphira and Ranth'Ur were doing aerial maneuvers. "See that bowl of water? Yes? OK, so I want you to focus and say, 'Adurna Risa'. Can you do that? Now I'm going to be watching from right here beside you. Now, begin." And thus Orion had his first magic lesson, it was slow at first but as the day progressed he became more confident. The water would hover there for a while than Orion would tire and it'd fall back into the bowl (which was quite large.)

Within the next few days it was a blur. With regular visit's from Orik to see how Orion's training was coming and also scrying sessions with Nasuada who was very helpful and supportive. The scrying was easier than holding water at eye level. Orion learned that the higher the water is, the harder it is to hold it up. But it was getting easier. That day after Ranth'Ur with Saphira, they went over what each other learned. Because Eragon was going to ride them into the grindstone as to what the other learned the previous day.

"Damn, this is getting rough. I'm not sure I can do this anymore." He muttered under his breath. Eragon didn't hear him. _Calm down Orion we can do this._ Ranth'Ur said gliding down to land next to Orion. _Yes I know I'm just saying._ Orion replied stroking his dragon's neck. _So have a good lesson with Saphira?_ He asked. _Oh yes, we did evasive maneuvers._ Ranth'Ur rumbled. _I continued to work on magic, and worked on the twelve words of death._ Orion said climbing up onto him. _Shall we go for a fly?_ Ranth'Ur asked. _I'd love to big guy._ Orion replied and Ranth'Ur leaped off the hill into the air and took off. _Flying is when we both feel free. _Ranth'Ur said flapping his wings. _Aye._ Orion said feeling the wind in his hair and, he looked left. Than right. Birds were soaring next to them.

In that moment Orion felt his connection with his dragon deepen. They were one, they thought and acted as one and they would one day, with Eragon and Saphira bring down the dark king. They flew for a couple hours than Orion was getting sore so they landed by the city gates. _Well, I enjoyed our flight today big guy, I'll see you in a little while, I'm going to eat. You should drink your beat._ Orion told Ranth'Ur who rumbled deep in his chest in agreement. Later that night, Orion was in the room with Eragon and the two dragons, they were all tired. "Eragon, thank you again for everything.' Orion said. "My pleasure my friend. You and I are the worlds only hope. And next we are going to need to get you a sword." We are going to Du WeldenVarden." Eragon announced. "Get ready we leave in two days." He said and turned over and went to sleep.


	8. Where To Get A Sword?

Chapter: 7

Where to Get a Sword.

_ORION! ORION DAMNIT GET YOUR ASS UP!_ Ranth'Ur yelled in his mind to his rider. They were training with Eragon again. _What Ranth'Ur? I'm fine big guy, trust me._ Orion assured his dragon, but he wasn't really sure himself. They took a break and the two dragons and two riders sat in the shade of a rock resting. "Eragon, where in the hell am I going to get a sword? I mean a true riders sword? Is that why we're going to Du WeldenVarden?" Orion asked. It was Saphira who answered. _You have many questions_ _young one, as is suspected of you, but too many questions will lead to not so many answers._ She told him and Ranth'Ur. _Yes master._ They both said at the same time. "But to answer your question Orion, yes that is why we are going to Ellesmera." Eragon said looking around. He looked worried. He and Saphira had currently closed their minds to the other two. _Saphira, he's to smart for his own good, we have to protect them._ Eragon said.

_I know little one, but there's hardly anything we can do right now. _She replied. _Ranth'Ur, I really don't like this._ Orion said. _Nor do I young one, nor do I. _He said dipping his head. _Want to fly?_ Orion asked. _Love to._ Ranth'Ur said and Orion climbed up onto him and they were off. As always, the flying was the best part of being a rider. He loved it! He was free up here, no magic lessons, no dark, evil king. Just him, his dragon and the air. _I could stay like this forever._ Orion told him as they flew over the mountains. _I couldn't, I'd die after a while._ Ranth'Ur grumbled but Orion knew that he wished he could fly forever though. _Well, tomorrow, we go to Du WeldenVarden. It'll take a few days to get there, but it'll be weird to fly fro so long._ Ranth'Ur said not covering up the fact that he loved the prospect of being able to fly that long.

_I'm gonna love it also. Being up there, just me, you, Eragon and Saphira. It'll be an exciting trip._ Orion agreed. Wondering about how Du WeldenVarden really looked, when he read about it, he thought lots of trees. And a huge forest. _Seems, you know a lot about it, Young one._ Ranth'Ur said dipping his head in the sky. _Let's return to them, they are probably worried about us now. The sun is setting._ Orion said. He felt Ranth'Ur's agreement and circled around after dipping under the clouds he, swooped down and landed gracefully right next to a sleeping Saphira. Both Eragon and Orion roared with laughter. The only thought in his mind currently was, _am I going to get a true riders sword in the next few days? _But he didn't let the thoughts deter him from his happy moment with friends. And now loved ones. Alagaesia was his new home. His only home now, his old family wasn't even looking for him. They had never loved him. He was the happiest he'd been in his life and in a few short weeks he had no idea, it'd be turned upside down.

**THERE YOU HAVE IT! Chapter 8! IT WAS DONE FASTER THAN I HOPED. ENJOY AND AS ALWAYS, REVIEW!**


	9. Du WeldenVarden

Chapter: 8

_Orion, get up, it's time. Get up we're departing this morning. _That was Ranth'Ur. _Alright I'm up I'm up. _Orion groaned. Standing up to stretch. Ranth'Ur was standing at the foot of Orion's bed eying him. _Good morning my favorite Dragon!_ Orion said in mock happiness. Ranth'Ur laughed at that. _Ranth'Ur, Orion, meet me out side, I have all the supplies. _Eragon receded from their minds. Orion dressed quickly. And headed out of the mountain-city. When they arrived out side they saw Eragon standing by Saphira who was standing by a pile of what Orion thought was the supplies.

"Good morning friend, I hope this morning finds you well?" Eragon asked as Orion and Ranth'Ur approached. "It finds me tired as all hell." Orion mumbled rubbing his eyes. They stood in silence for a minute or two than Eragon said,"The supplies will be divided between the two dragon's as I have already equally separated them into piled here." He began gesturing to the piles by Saphira. "Get them up onto Ranth'Ur's Back. And we will take our leave." He finished by slinging one pile onto Saphira. Orion did the same. When they had finished they both climbed into the saddles. Ranth'Ur fit nicely into his, seeing as he was as big as Saphira with is growth steadily slowing. "Let us be off, Orion Shur'Tugal!" Eragon roared. Saphira let out a bellowing roar that hurt Orion's ears.

Ranth'Ur let out his own roar twice as loud but this didn't hurt Orion's Ears. Ranth'Ur jumped up into the air, unfolded his wings and flew away. Saphira followed in suit. It was hard to communicate over the roar of the wind so they talked through their minds. After awhile Orion was getting sore, have never ridden that long, something Eragon said he'd get used to really quick. It was tough flying because they were flying against the wind. They had to stop twice before the wind died down at sunset and they landed for the night. "We only have a day and a half till we reach Du WldenVarden. We'll be at the edge of the territory tomorrow by nightfall. And we'll sleep than we will depart before sunrise and be in Ellesmera by midday."

Eragon explained while he was eating and covered up by Saphira's wing. Orion was the same way with Ranth'Ur. They soon all fell asleep. Morning to Orion came way to fast for his liking. _Goddamn can't we get decent sleep for one night?_ He grumbled to Ranth'Ur as he stretched. _Of course not, Eragon doesn't want you spoiled. It was how he was taught, now he's teaching you, which by the way, you are kind of I a round about way, are being taught by Brom and Oromis and Gleadr._ Ranth'Ur said chuckling at Orion's grumpy mood. _That's why I just love you Orion, you are a very intelligent person but you don't use it a lot just like me. In a way we are very much the same being._ He continued as they flew. Eragon had been silent all day until it was time to cross on foot. _Orion, Ranth'Ur, we are landing now, the edge of Du WeldenVarden is just ahead._

And just as he predicted they reached the Elf territory by nightfall. The sun was just setting when they crossed into the trees. They slept in the same clearing that Eragon had camped at while travelling with the Dwarves. "I remember this part of the woods." Eragon said smiling to himself. Sharing an unheard conversation with Saphira. _I'm tired Orion. I can't fly anymore. Not now._ Ranth'Ur whined. It was a first for him too. _I know big guy, just tell Saphira and she'll know what to do. Feel better for me Ranth'Ur, I love you big guy._ Orion said sharing images of their time together.

In what seemed like no time they were sleep. In the morning before the sun had risen as Eragon had said, they left. Ranth'Ur was back to his usual self which brightened Orion's mood considerably. By midday again as Eragon had predicted, they were at the gates of Ellesmera. _Bloodgrahm-Elda may we enter the city?_ Eragon asked the Elf guarding the gates. _As long as you leave the peace Shur'Tugal. _The elf Replied. And so they were in Ellesmera, after two long harsh days' they had arrived. They were shown to the Rider's area of the city. The top of a tree that was completely open to the elements. "Wow the description is very accurate." Orion said eying the room. "Oh yes, the author is very accurate." Eragon said. "But business we have first, we're here mainly to get you a sword." He finished, Orion and Ranth'Ur laughed at that with happiness. "Thank you, Eragon." Orion said expressing his and Ranth'Ur's thanking him. "Your welcome, now, let me and Saphira take you there." They went to the smith, Runon-elda. "Hello Eragon! I assume, your sword is still intact?" She asked as they walked in. "yes, it's still intact, thankfully. It's a perfect sword, Runon-elda." Eragon said. "We heared you were free from your oath. And wondering if you could forge this young rider here a sword worth of him and his Emerald dragon." Eragon asked the old elf. She sighed. "Yes I believe I will but if he turns to Galbatorix I swear to you Eragon, I will hunt you down." She said eying Orion, for the next hour and a half they went through the procedure to get his sword.

**A/n! ****I'm leaving it here ppl, I hope you like it. Next time, Thorn and Murtagh make a move! And Orion gets his Sword! Again, I hope ya'll like it and review! **


	10. Thorn And Murtagh

Chapter 9: Thorn And Murtagh 

The next morning there was a note on his bed

_Orion,_

_Your sword is finished, please come by my smithy to receive it properly. _

_Runön_

_Ranth'Ur, where are you now?_ Orion asked his dragon. _Hunting down the river with Saphira._ Ranth'Ur replied. _Well have with that big guy, and tell Saphira hello._ Orion chided. _Go get your sword already._ Ranth'Ur said not amused. Orion did just that after dressing and eating. "Ahh! Orion you're here! Finally you can get your proper sword!" Runön exclaimed as he entered. "G'morning to you too Runön-Elda." Orion greeted her after the traditional elf greeting. "please I'll have nothing of 'Elda' I may be old but not that old son." She said taking out his sword, it was wrapped in cloth.

"it may even be better than Eragon's but be that as it may, do not do me wrong, Orion, by turning to Galbatorix!" she said sharply. "Now too name it, what shall it be?" she than asked him. "I have decided on _Emral'Da. _It means 'sparkling emerald' In the ancient language.

She than engraved the name in the hilt. "there you go Shur'Tugal, take care of it." She said. "thank you so very much." He said and took his leave. He than searched for Eragon. "Hey! Orion!" Eragon called spotting Orion first, "come and let us see that beautiful sword!" he said clapping Orion on the shoulder. "thank you. Its name is _Emral'Da_." Orion said unwrapping it for the first time. The Emerald in the hilt sparkled in the sunlight. _it's perfect just like me._ Ranth'Ur said smugly. _Bit full of yourself don't you think?_ Orion said laughing.

"THEY WILL DIE!" Galbatorix screamed at Murtagh. Who was cowering before the king. The king continued to talk his voice on the brink of shouting still. "ten Elundar'Í destroyed! Thanks to Eragon and his blue dragon! I you will kill them, as soon as you leave here! I've half a mind to kill you here and now. But then I'd have no rider." Galbatorix said thoughtfully. "Murtagh get the hell out of my sight." He did so without question. Not that he had a choice.

_Thorn get down here we're leaving again._ Murtagh said to the brilliant red dragon. _As you deem necessary Murtagh._ Thorn said landing in front of the castle. As Murtagh jumped up onto his dragon and whispered, "we aren't going to kill him, not in the least; we will join him in the battle against this sad excuse for an Empire. Please don't say anything 'till we are far enough away, I'll let you know when. Please trust me Thorn." He finished and sat up, Thorn launched into the air and they were off. He growled his agreement. And they were headed north.

"well we are to leave in two day's, Surda needs our help, it will be your first fighting." Eragon informed them that night. "great just what I need." Orion said, "I'm sure to die, I've never fought except sparring with you." He said. "ney, you will survive, you will fight with me every day until the battle begins. It'll take several days to get there, so plenty of time to train more." Eragon said making Orion look hopeful. "sleep well, Orion, tomorrow we rise before the sun to train as we never have before." And with that Eragon went to sleep. After bidding the dragon's goodnight he smiled a small smile as sleep took him.

**THERE IT IS!** **HOPE YA'LL ENJOY IT! R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Changing Of Name

10: Changing of Name

_Thorn, you can talk now. _Murtagh said as they flew over Marna. _Thank you young one the silence was killing me._ Thorn replied. _Well the king can't control us anymore, we have changed drastically, with that change our true names have also changed, and we are free at long last._ Murtagh said happiness flowed through him. Something he hadn't felt in a long while. _Master? Is it true? I feel different, like I hatched all over again._ Thorn said just as happy. _I know, it's how I feel as well, and that is how I know, it's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders._ Murtagh said leaning low over the saddle. _I feel, happy, free and so many other things, as you know._ The dragon commented. They went ion like this for hours until the sun came up.

They landed to rest in the wee hours of morning. _Sleep well young one, we have a wait ahead of us, unless you can convince Eragon to come to us._ Thorn said with Murtagh lying against his side. He covered him with one with and within moments they were both asleep. Murtagh woke up around noon; Thorn was still sleeping more peacefully than he'd ever seen. He smiled. And killed three rabbits he gathered up some wood. And lit a fire. _Brisingr. _He said and the fire sparked to life. After he finished eating, Thorn was up. _Good morning, big guy._ Murtagh said. _As to you._ He replied. And Thorn sounded happy too.

Which was a rarity, Murtagh sought out Eragon with his mind in Elesmera. _Eragon, we're free from Galbatorix!, com to us please, we're at the edge of the forest directly north of Marna._ Murtagh told him. _Alright, I will be there as fast as I can, this better not be a trap or I will kill you both._ Eragon said. And receded he knew it was true, as it is impossible to lie in the Ancient Language. _You here that Thorn? He's coming for us!_ Murtagh exclaimed unable to hide his happiness. _I know, I heard it young one._ Said Thorn, the thought of Saphira troubled him. She was such a beautiful dragon in his mind.

Eragon appeared through the trees just before sundown."Murtagh? You gave us an excuse to leave early. I'd like you to meet, Orion, the new rider." And Orion and Ranth'Ur stepped through the trees, Murtagh did a double take. This boy looked like his cousin to the mark! No, it couldn't be! It just couldn't be possible! "Orion, you look like someone I'm related to. Sorry for the double take." He stammered. "It's ok; you look like someone I know too." Orion. "It's odd though, he died a while ago. "May I speak to your dragon, Orion?" Murtagh asked. _I grant you permission_. Ranth'Ur said. _Thank you, it is nice to meet another dragon, besides Thorn, and Saphira. I bade my allegiance to you and your rider as well as Eragon, and Saphira._ And with he receded from the Emerald dragon's mind. "We are going to Surda, the Varden need us. You will be welcome, fight for your life, and they will forgive you. After all it wasn't your fault about the Twins." Eragon said.

**And there you have it! Chapter 10!! Hope ya'll like it! Review please!!**


	12. Love

11: Love

"I will, do anything to redeem my name, I've killed many of the Varden against mine and Thorns will." Murtagh said. They than mounted their dragons and took to flying. All six of them were linked by mind. Riders and Dragons alike, it was nice for Orion to experience the feel of another dragons and riders mind than just Eragon, and Saphira. They conversed a lot. As the days of flying dragged on, the talk became serious about the fighting they were going to endure in a day or two. _My god, is it hard to kill? Even where fighting in a war? Or is it, just like… you know, breathing?_ Orion asked a little shaken. _Not so much, you will feel guilty at first, and then you think of what they have done, the feeling will slowly go away._ Murtagh said and the two other dragons; Thorn and Saphira growled in agreement. _Try not to dwell on it, you and Ranth'Ur need to be on the top of your game._ Eragon added. _Let's forget this for now hmm?_ The three dragons said at once. This made the three riders laugh.

_Nasuada, we're almost there and Murtagh is with us as I told you the conditions a few day's ago._ Eragon said as Saphira, Ranth'Ur and Thorn pulled into a steep dive for the ground. The all pulled up at the last minute and slammed feet first into the center of the Varden camp. _Quite an entrance Eragon, Orion, and Murtagh. The latter I'm glad your change of name has graced us with your help._ Nasuada said strolling out of her red pavilion. "Yes, me too, I would have killed myself before long." Murtagh said jumping down from Thorn, Orion and Eragon did the same. "Mi'Lady, pleasure to see you again." Eragon said strolling up to her and bowing slightly. "Please, Eragon, you flatter me too much." She said blushing. "But we have bigger problems right now." Eragon said. "Aye, we do, the Empire is killing us by the hundreds, and nothing to stop it, well now that we have three riders, it'll be put to a stop." Nasuada said walking back into her tent. The riders followed.

Just as the flap closed it was thrust open again. "Lady Nasuada, the Empire are advancing toward us again, they saw the riders arrive." A Varden soldier said. "I wonder if they realize they are on a suicide mission." Orion said. "Probably not." Eragon said running out to Saphira. He climbed up in the saddle. Murtagh and Orion did the same, and looked to Nasuada, "say when." Murtagh said excitement in his voice. Nasuada laughed. "Wait for my contact." She said.

And rode of f on her horse; the three dragons took to the sky's circling above the Varden reinforcements. They saw the Empire soldiers in the distance. Making their merry way to the Varden camp. _When they see three riders here, they will regret, messing with the Varden._ Eragon said. The dragon's all roared simultaneously. It was a beautiful, deafening sound. _And that is why they should fear us. _Ranth'Ur said to them all. _In about three minutes, you six they will be close enough to attack with archers, Murtagh, and thorn, you will take them out. Eragon, Saphira, Orion, and Ranth'Ur your job is to cover the ground units, that will attack us directly._ Nasuada told them as their Urgal Ally's battle horns were sounded. Hundreds upon hundreds of Urgal's they saw were charging head long into the empire. "suicide." Muttered Orion. _Aye, it be, but when has the empire showed more than slight intellect?_ Eragon said watching as Thorn flew off. In three minutes he'd be there. _Get ready, you two._ Saphira said glancing at Orion and Ranth'Ur, who growled. _We're ready, thank you Saphira._ Orion said. _But I was talking about the Urgal's going head first into the empire._ Orion said thinking about what Eragon said. _Those are Kull. _Eragon replied as if that explained everything. The time had come. Thorn had taken out the archers in swift breath of fire. "Well that was easy." Orion said. The two riders and two dragons flew down to the battle field.

Unsheathing Emrald'a he let out a cry as he slashed through armor. He felt sick at first but quickly shook it off. "No time to back out and cry." He said. It was too intense to find Eragon in the mess so he hacked and slashed, he knew he should have stored some energy in the Emerald. "Oh well." He said as Ranth'Ur let loose a jet of flame. Frying hundreds of soldiers; they had than flew back up to survey the damage. _We're winning_ Ranth'Ur said. _Good._ Orion said. As they took out another wave of soldiers. _There must be thousands._ Orion said. As the battle raged on he knew it was going to be a win. With three riders, taking out hundreds of empire soldiers.

This was only too real, way to real. But I had to be done. After five hours of constant fighting the empire was nothing but a small contingent of soldiers as Thorn took them out the battle was finally over. Cheers ran through the Varden, they had only suffered minimal loses. As the dragons landed; they felt another presence in their mind. Orion ignored it. And felt love for Ranth'Ur he knew would never ever leave. Nothing in this world could change that. And he thought about it. Love. Such a powerful meaning to a small word.


	13. AN

**A/N:**

**So, long time guys, lonnnngg ass time, i'm writing chap 12 now, be up as soon as it's done!**


	14. Shruikan's Secret

**Chaper 12: Shruikan's Secret.**

Soon after the fight the presence Orion had felt was more prominent. _Who are you?_ he asked shaken, this was a dragon's touch. _It is I, Shruikan, slave-to-the-tyrant-of my-bonds. _The ancient voice replied. _Shruikan? why are you, of all beings contacting us?_ The rider asked. _I have a secret to share, the dark king has not gotten my heart of hearts, my Enlundari. and his bond on me weakens with evdery passing day._ Shruikans voice, as deep and intimidating as it was, Orion heared the pain in his voice, the old dragon was suffering. Eragon hasd gotten wind of this conversation. _Ancient one, is this true? _he asked. _Yes Saphire rider it is._ the weight of this news was almost unbearable. "This is incredible." Orion said. "Murtagh, so tell Nasuada i need her." Eragon said. "On it." said Murtagh.

After all the deatails had been explained to Nasuada. they were sitting in her red pavillion, "this news is remarkable. the prospect of his hold on Shruikans mind getting weaker." Nasuada Said thoughtfully. _Yes, and what is the best part is that he don't posses the Elundari. As Oromis had thought. he's still grieveing, let us wait to consult Gladre. _Saphira said. Ranth'Ur snorted in agreement, and Thorn just puffed a ring of smoke. "We have pressing matters to discuss. now My Riders, you have a job to do. as we press onward toward Uru'baen, the Mad tyrant we call Galbatorix, will surely get worried, he most likely won't come out of his house so to speak until we reach the Black gates to the city." Nasuada explained to them.

"Aye, it is true, he dosn't see us as a threat, yet." Murtagh said. to this Thorn growled. "Well then let us give him a reason to be, but for now, let us rest, tomorrow we plan." Eragon said. he was bruised and tired, but still strong, as the Dragons had done to him at the Blood-Oath celebration.

**A/N: I ****Am not the publoisher or author of the inheritance cycle, if i were, well i don't really know, after damn near 2 years, here is The Emerald Rider Appeares, Cappy 12!**

**RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
